Forced Into Love 1
by failed-attempts
Summary: Lauren's parents set her up on a blind date with one of the worst possible choices-Draco Malfoy. But is he as bad as she thinks? Little does she know, there's more to her parents' motive and plot...and perhaps larger forces at work....
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's parents walked into the living room with mischievous grins on their  faces. _Either something amazing is going to happen, or my parents hatched  a plan at my expense_, she thought worriedly.

"Lauren, your mother and I have been conversing with a colleague of  mine-" Ollie, her father, started.

"You see, we've been so worried about you, never being on a date and all.  It just so happened that the man your father works with has a son your age!" Sarah, her mother,  interrupted. Ollie nodded. _Oh God, what have my parents done?_ Lauren  asked herself, mortified.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I know you don't like us meddling in your life, but we thought it would  be good for you." She looked expectantly at her mother to elaborate. "You  see, we set you up on a date with Draco Malfoy!" Sarah brimmed with  excitement.

_Draco Malfoy...Why does that name sound so familiar? _she asked  herself. "Do I know him?"

"You should; you went to school with him," Ollie answered.

Lauren thought more. "Drac- oh..." Realization hit. "How could you do  something like that? He's just about the worst person to force me to date!  First year, he told me I was Moaning Myrtle's twin and that, if he could,  he'd feed me to the giant squid!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Lauren. That was your first year; I'm sure  he matured since then," her mother tried to reassure her.

"He only got worse!" she exclaimed.

"You're supposed to go to the Malfoy's around 7 tonight," Ollie  instructed, ignoring his daughter's protests. "The Malfoy's already know  you're coming."

"But-" she protested.

"No questions, Lauren. Everything's already set; you don't want to be  rude, do you?" Sarah asked. "You might want to start getting ready." Lauren  glared, but stood and headed up the stairs to her room. _Why didn't they  just stab me to death with a plastic spoon? That would have been less  painful._

Lauren aparated in front of the Malfoy's mansion and walked up the deteriorating stone steps to the massive black double doors. She knocked apprehensively and entered when the door opened. Immediately upon entering the large foyer, Lauren felt out of place. All color lacked in this stony  place. Even the portraits of, what Lauren guessed to be relatives, left the  onlooker with a hollow and forlorn feeling.

"You must be Lauren," a cool  voice said, making her jump. She turned and saw a tall man with long blonde  hair standing at the base of a grand staircase. She only nodded. He walked  forward to stand in front of her. "Enchante, mademoiselle," he said, taking  her hand and giving it a kiss. Lauren fought to suppress a shudder. "I am  Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. He should be down in just a moment-ah! Here  he is," he said in his cool tone as Draco appeared next to his father.  "Draco, this is Lauren." The two diverted each other's gaze. "Have fun, you  two," Lucius said, seeming to not notice the hatred. He left the foyer,  leaving Lauren and Draco alone.

"Let's go," he commanded without looking at her. She followed him without  saying a word. The large doors shut behind them as they made their way down  the stone steps. The two walked in pure silence, Lauren lagging slightly  behind Draco. The silence continued even when they reached their  destination: a French restaurant.

"This way, please," the waiter said with a strong French accent. They  followed him to a table near a small fountain. He placed the menus in front  of each of them and walked away. Lauren opened the menu and nearly panicked. _The _entire_ menu is in French! I don't speak a single word of it!  And everything is so expensive! Well, it's not like he can't afford  it...he's got more money than he could ever know what to do with._ The  waiter returned soon and asked for their order.

"We'll have the special," Draco ordered for them both. "And make it  quick! The last time I was here, it too nearly half an hour to get my  order."

"Oui, monsieur." Lauren thought she saw the waiter roll his eyes in  annoyance when he turned to leave. Draco began moodily fidgeting with  something on the table and Lauren stared into the fountain. Still more  silence. The food came and Lauren smiled at the waiter, giving thanks. Draco  ignored the man completely. Lauren picked up her fork to begin eating, but  she soon set it on the plate.

"You're not going to even _try_ to make this a pleasant evening?" Lauren  asked coldly.

"It was as decent as it was going to get until you started talking," he  retorted.

"What's your problem? You don't even know me!"

"I don't intend to either."

Lauren glared at him. "Oh, get over yourself!" she nearly shouted.

"Excuse-" Draco started.

"You think you can get away with anything you want! You always have!"  Lauren interrupted.

"What-?"

"Ever since our first year in Hogwarts, you've been walking around like  some sort of God, commanding people and ordering them around. I'm sick of  it!" She had Draco's full attention now. "I don't want to be here either,  and I have half a mind to leave! But I love my parents, so I'm doing this to  make them happy. I, at least, am_ trying _to make this night  semi-pleasant, and I _expect_ you to do the same!" Minutes passed in which Draco said nor did anything. "Unbelievable," she muttered, returning  to her food. She hadn't taken a bite before putting down her fork once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren glared at the fountain, incredulous that Draco refused to react to  what she had just said. She ignored him when he called the waiter over and  told him something. She hardly noticed when her plate was cleared away.

 "Follow me," Draco commanded, less harshly this time. Lauren rolled her  eyes, but stood and followed him away from the restaurant. She followed him  down the deserted street lined with few lamps and into a neighboring park.  Draco slowed his brusque walk to a stroll and fell back to match pace next  to Lauren.

Both seemed to be lost in thought as more silence engulfed them. "No  one's ever talked to me like that before...especially not in public," he  said abruptly. "Not ever." Lauren didn't respond. They walked a little  further in silence until Draco stopped beneath a lamp, turning to face  Lauren. She gave him a look of puzzlement. "We have more in common than you  think. I'm here with you right now because my parents wanted me to be; just  like you. I don't need to prove anything to you, but just so you know, I am  making some sort of an effort to make this night pleasant. If you want to  talk and tell each other our life stories, then fine. If you want to fight  then let's fight. If my interacting with you will make_ your _evening  pleasant, then by all means..."

Lauren searched his ice blue eyes. No bitterness resided there despite  his tone. "All I want right now is to be alone. Instead, I'm stuck here with  you."

"Then I'll do all I can to change how you feel about that. Come with me."  Lauren remained where she was when Draco started off the path. "I want to  show you something." She gave in and followed him up a hill. At the top of  the hill, Draco stopped and let Lauren continue forth on her own. In front  of her spread a fantastic scenery of the city and it's lights. Her anger and  resentment for the entire situation seemed to melt away with the beauty of  it. She would have forgotten about Draco if he hadn't came up behind her.  She turned to see him standing with a single pink rose. "It's for you," he  said, offering the rose.

She took it gingerly. "Thank you. Um, why did you bring me here?" she  couldn't help but to wonder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" was all he said.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed. "But I still don't get it. A few minutes ago,  you wanted nothing to do with me and now your giving me a rose and showing  me gorgeous scenery?"

"You wanted to get to know me, and I could show you better than tell  you," he answered.

"So you're Draco Malfoy, vile and a romantic?" she asked.

"There's so much more to me than I let on. To the general public, I  suppose you could say I'm 'vile'. That's just how I was brought up. I'm  supposed to uphold the family reputation. I took on that job proudly all my  life. I've always planned to be a mirror image of my father, and I was happy  with that."

"But you're not now?" she asked sincerely interested.

He shrugged. "How can I be a mirror image of my father when I can find  beauty in something like this?" He pointed to the view of the city below  them. Lauren fidgeted with the flower subconsciously. She caught herself  staring at Draco before he looked back to her. "Are you cold?"

"What?" she asked, turning from her mind to reality.

"You're shivering," he explained.

"Oh...I suppose I'm a bit cold." She hadn't realized she was shivering  slightly. Draco took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Oh! Thank you,"  she said in surprise.

"If anyone hears that I've been nice, it'll be your funeral," he warned.  "Like I said, it completely contradicts my family name."

"I won't tell a soul," she promised. They stood in silence watching the  city below. _I don't understand him...He's moodier than any girl I've ever  met, I swear! One minute he's the most vile creature to ever walk the earth,  and the next he's giving me his jacket to keep warm. Is he really as he  says? Vile to the public but truly a normal guy?_

"If you'd like, I can take you home now," offered Draco, breaking the new  silence.

"That'd be nice. Thank you," she consented. He offered her his hand,  which she accepted, and they apparated together, landing in front of Lauren's  house.

"Nice," he sneered in regards to the house.

"It's a home," Lauren defended.

"So...yeah...um, my parents wanted me to invite you to dinner on Friday  night, as well as your parents," he said uncertainly.

"Ok," she said.

"'Ok' as in you'll come?"

"I don't see why not." She gave a sly smile. "I have yet to tell you  about myself."

"I see. I guess I'll see you then." He and Lauren locked eyes.  Subconsciously, they stepped closer to each other.

"Hi, Lauren! I didn't know you were home," her mom said as she opened the  door. "I thought I heard voices, so I just wanted to check and see if  someone was here. It's just you, and I can see that I'm rambling on...I'll  leave you two alone now. Goodnight!" She smiled and closed the door.

"My mother...she's a little strange. She was in Hufflepuff, if that  explains anything." Draco nodded slightly.

"I should go," he said. Lauren nodded. "Goodnight."

"Bye." Draco turned on the spot to apparate home. Lauren entered her front  door.

"Nice jacket," her dad remarked. "A little big for, though I think."

"Oh! I forgot to give him back his coat!" Lauren thought aloud. "Oh  well...we're invited to his house for dinner on Friday, anyway."  


	3. Chapter 3

Friday Night:

"Lauren! we're gonna be late!..."

She ran downstairs. Her parents gave her a strange look when they saw her wearing everyday clothes.

"Lauren! Why aren't you in the dress we got for you?!" Sarah asked.

"Why? Because I wouldn't be caught dead wearing in a dress! At least not one as girly as that." She gave her mom a  pleading look.

"Oh, there's no time for you to go and change now; come on..." She grabbed Lauren's wrist and sort of pulled her out the door. They each apparated to the Malfoys' mansion, landing at the foot of the stone steps leading to the  huge black doors. Ollie knocked on the door, and, just like on Lauren's  first date, they opened.

"Hello and welcome to our home," Lucius said when they all entered. Lauren didn't know why, but there was something about him that she just didn't like. He gave her an indescribably creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Draco descended the stairs.

"Hello everyone," he greeted indifferently. He continued on past the  group through a door to the right.

 "Lauren, I think maybe you should go with him...we parents need to talk  before dinner and go over some things," Ollie said.

 "Would you send out Narcissa when you get to the kitchen?" Lucius asked  though it seemed more like an order. She left in the direction she saw Draco  go in, assuming it would lead her to the correct place. Lauren entered into  an enormous room filled with state of the art appliances and every thing you  could imagine for cooking.

"Lauren? Hi, um, did you need something?" Narcissa asked.

 She snapped out of her daze and realized that two people staring at her.  "Oh! um, yeah, Lucius and my parents said they needed to go over something  with you."

 "Ok! Thank you sweetie!" She got up from here chair at the bar counter and  left the room. After the door was shut, Draco smiled mysteriously.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" She ask him.

 "I know what they're talking about...my parents told me all about it..." He still gave a sly smile.

 "And what are they talking about?" Her curiosity was rising.

He just continued smiling and said," I don't think I'll need to tell  you. I'm sure you'll find out later tonight.

 "Ok, fine then. You keep your little secrets."

 The four adults poked their heads into the room and said that dinner was  starting with or without them. The pair followed them into the next room  (the dinning room). Lauren sat at one end of the table, Draco sat opposite  of her, and the parents sat at either side of the table. A plate sat before  each person and was soon uncovered. Revealed on the plate was a meal of  unrecognizable items. Lauren gingerly pick up her fork and started poking at  the food she was certain was supposed to be the meat portion. She chewed on  a small bite. _What in the world is in my mouth?_ she wondered. _It  tastes like mud mixed with fish eyes wrapped in a seaweed casing! Ugh!_  She tried not to gag through the meal. Finally the plate was cleared away,  and with that she gave a small sigh of relief. She looked around to see if  anyone heard her. It seemed as if no one had, though Draco seemed  preoccupied about something. She looked around the table again and noticed  the parents sort of conversing with body language. Soon they nodded in  agreement. It was her mom that spoke.

"Lauren, we all have something to tell you. Um...there's no easy way to  say this, umm..." _This must be something big...mom rarely never has the  words to say something! Did someone die?_ Lauren started to worry.

"Come on; she's got to know as it _does_ concern her and her  future," Ollie egged her on.

"Yes, yes, all right. Lauren...we parents talked together and made a  decision concerning you and Draco-" she broke off.

"Yes?" Her heart was racing. _What could include me and Draco and be so  important?_

"We decided that you two should get married."

_Have I gone crazy? Is my hearing failing me already? Marriage…to _Draco_? Are they ill? Have they suffered a serious head trama?_

"Well, we thought that since you two were so happy after your date,  we thought you should be just as happy, if not happier, in marriage!" her  dad explained. Lauren's mind was racing and she was so confused.  


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you all please excuse me for a second..." Lauren got up from the  table, trying not to run to the kitchen. She entered and shut the doors  behind her. _What were my parents thinking? I can't get married! I'm only 18! So I turn 19 soon, but still! How could they do this to me! I don't even  know if I _like _the guy, let alone love!_ She was so confused and  frustrated... "AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" she let out a loud  high pitched scream.

Draco entered. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Lauren turned and gave him a glare. "You knew about this the _entire time_,  and you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me?" She was furious at him  for doing so.

He gave a look of pleading. "I was sworn not to tell you. _I_ wasn't even  supposed to know; I just over heard my parents talking! If I could have  told you, I would have-especially if I had known you were going to react  the way you did." He looked down at his feet.

"And when you found out, how did you feel, Draco?" She wasn't yelling,  but there was definitely anger in her voice.

He thought for a while. "I dunno...truthfully?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Yes, truthfully, how did you feel?" 

He looked down again. "I felt angry, confused, incredulous, pretty much  everything all at once. Then I thought about it and I started to feel more  excited and happy about it than anything..." he trailed off. "I dunno. You just said or did something on our date that started me thinking."

Lauren didn't know  why, but his confession calmed her down and she was able to think more  clearly. _Maybe being married to him wouldn't be so bad after all...I  dunno...maybe I'm just over reacting, I tend to do that sometimes..._  They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think that we could be as happy together as our parents  think?" she inquired.

"I think we may have some difficulties, but, like our date last weekend,  it could turn out to be great-you know, that is if you don't hate me  right now for not telling you anything."

She smiled slightly. "No I don't hate you. I mean it wasn't really _your_  fault. Do we at least get to plan the wedding?"

"I hope so. Especially since I didn't get to choose who I married." She looked  down at her hands as silence fell between them. "Hey, do you want to go on  a date with me?"

She looked up at him. "I think I would kinda have to-now that you're my  fiancé and everything."

"Well you wouldn't _have _to," he said pointedly. "But if you would_  like_ to, how about tomorrow at around 10?" he asked.

"At _night_? That's kinda late don-"

He interrupted Lauren. "Not at night, in the morning."

She thought that over a little. "Ok. Ten it is then." They walked back  into the dinning room together. When they entered, they noticed that the  chairs were rearranged and the only two available ones were next to each other, so  they had no choice but to sit there. Her parents looked at you with a  worried expression.

"It's ok, I'm good," she reassured her parents. "Draco came in and talked  to me a little." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that everything's ok then." Lucius spoke.

"I think we should move to the den then...just so everyone's more  comfortable." Narcissa suggested. She sat on the couch with Draco next to  her (rather closely too). The parents started talking as if they were doing  business.

"I think we'll need to set a date then. We have so much to plan, the  floral arrangements, the dresses, the suites, the place, the guest list,  the-"

Lauren interrupted Narcissa. "We don't need to do all of that _now_,  do we?" The parents looked surprised.

"Well, no, not _now_, but it needs to be done _soon_!" Sarah  stated.

"Well, you four can talk amidst yourselves; I think we're going to go for  a walk," Draco said. They both stood up and exited the house.

"Thank you. I didn't know how much more I could have taken!" she  told him.

"You're welcome. I just needed to get away from there." They walked in  silence.

"So where are you taking us?" she wondered out loud.

"Nowhere in particular. I just walk wherever." They were now walking in a nearby park. Lauren sat on a swing and  Draco started to push.

"It sounds like we won't get to plan our wedding after all," she said in  monotone.

"I'll talk to my mother. She usually listens to me," Draco said hopefully.

"She seems nice."

"Don't fall into her trap. She may seem nice, but she can be pretty  frightening," he warned. "So are you going to tell me anything about yourself  like you promised?" he inquired.

"I could," she said. "But as I recall, we have a date tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure you couldn't tell me everything about yourself in one night,"  he said.

"Alright," she consented. "I'm an introvert, I love fruits and  vegetables, I hate to exercise, I like to sing and dance, I love the rain,  and I'm not sure what I want to do with my life."

"And?" he prodded.

"And what?" she asked.

"There's got to be more than that to you," he explained.

"There's always more to everyone."

"Lauren, let's go," her mom said when they found her.

Lauren looked back at Draco. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I still have your jacket! Remind me to return it to you tomorrow,"  she ordered.

"Keep it." He smiled at her.  Lauren returned the smile before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren slowly open her eyes as the delicious smell of buttermilk pancakes,  maple syrup, and hot chocolate wafted through her room. She sat up and  realized that at the foot of her bed sat Draco. "I've got to be sleeping  still," she sort of mumbled. She blinked and became more awake and saw that  he still sat there with a grin on.

"Good morning honey!" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh god, you're a morning person! Ugh!" She was still groggy but more  awake.

"I suppose you could say that, but does it really matter?" He just sat there grinning. "Your mom  told me to bring up your breakfast. She's made you pancakes, bacon, eggs,  and some sausage. Then of course you have your hot chocolate." Lauren looked  at the tray sitting on her nightstand.

"I suppose mom told you to stick a flower on my tray as well, did she?" 

"Of course she didn't! I did that myself. I thought it would make a  nice touch." He was still sitting there with a grin on his face.

"Will you stop grinning? Why do you have to be so full of yourself?"

"I don't see why I should," was all he responded with, the grin still in place. "Eat something, it'll put you in a better mood." He turned and left the room.

Lauren ate her breakfast and chose a  simple outfit of jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of a red rose on  it. She grabbed a light jacket just incase. She quickly pulled her hair up  into a ponytail before running downstairs.

"Good morning, Lauren!" her parents greeted her. "Draco said he'd be back  in a few minutes," her mom informed.

"So where are you going?" Ollie asked as he folded the newspaper.

"I'm not sure, he just said for me to be ready by 10. I suppose I'll find  out sooner or later." She sat down and start to read the comics. She may  have been almost 19, but nothing beats starting off a morning with a couple  of good comics. She was 1/2 way through the front page when the door bell  rang. Lauren got up and answered the door to find her fiancé there.

"See you guys later!" she yelled to your parents. She closed the door  behind her. "You're late by about 15 minutes," she said with false anger. 

Draco gave her his signature cocky grin. "I'm never late. Everyone else is just simply early." She  giggled.

"So where are we going?" she questioned.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied. She gave him a puzzled look, but followed him in silence.

A while later, Lauren followed Draco into a non-descript shop. She looked around as they  entered, and she realized it was a jewelry shop.

"Draco, what exactly are we doing in here?" _That was kind of a stupid  question...why else would he take me to a jewelry store after I learn were  getting married!_

"I'm letting you choose your ring; you can whichever one you want."

She started her search, passing  counters of gorgeous jewels but none seemed to strike her as the perfect  one-that is until she reached the far counter. She looked, and at first  glance, nothing caught her eye. She looked again and hidden behind a large  display of an extremely large necklace sat two of the most beautiful rings  she had ever laid her eyes on. They were both a simple ring of white gold  with a single white diamond as the focal point. On the first however, the  diamond was set more inside the band rather than on top as the second one  was.

"Can I see those two rings behind that necklace there? The two silver ones." Lauren pointed to the hidden rings. Curious, Draco crossed  the room to stand next to her. "Which do you think, Draco?"

He looked at them both. "I dunno. Which ring do you like best? Like I  said, you choose whatever one you want." He watched her as she put each on  one of her fingers and admired each in turn. Draco huffed slightly annoyed,  but Lauren didn't seem to notice.

"I'll take this one," she said after a few minutes of pondering. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren admired her engagement ring as they stepped out into the bright  daylight. "Are you sure it's ok that you just spent a small fortune on this  ring?" she asked Draco.

He just looked at her and said, "If you really don't want it, I can take  it back and you can have nothing." He stopped and turned around as if  heading back to the jewelers.

She quickly stopped him, "No! Of course I want the ring! It's  perfect!" she trailed off as they started walking again. The silence  lingered for a few minutes longer. "So where are we going?" she asked. Draco  didn't give a response. She turned to look at him and saw that he seemed to  be lost deep in thought. "Draco?" she called for his attention. He blinked  and looked at her.

"What?"

"I asked you where you want to go," she said a little dejectedly.

"I dunno...some place with food...I don't care." _That's just  perfect...'some place with food'...he can't even give me a bloody straight  answer!_ she thought as she started to feel irritated. She spotted a cafe  nearby, so they entered.

"What can I get for you fine young couple?" the waitress asked when they  sat down.

"I'll have the half sized ham and turkey sandwich and a glass of iced tea  no lemon, please," ordered Lauren.

"And for you, sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a full turkey sandwich with provolone cheese, mayonnaise, and  pickles, and just water to drink." They sat in silence as they  waited for their food. Lauren watched Draco as he was lost in thought once  more._ He could at least talk to me,_ she thought as the food  arrived.

Draco completely threw her off guard half way through their silent lunch when he said  rather quietly, "I could have married her." Lauren looked up from her food,

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

He first gave a look of horror that quickly changed as he said, "Can you really blame me? I mean, we were both forced into this situation. Don't you want to marry the person you love?" Lauren glared at him. "It's not like you have anything to worry about; she broke up with me! Besides, I'm here, am I not?" 

She gave him a venomous look of complete annoyance and disbelief. At a loss for words, she slammed the ring on the table and stormed out of the cafe.  

Draco looked around to see people staring at him. "Are going to just sit  there m'boy? Or are you going to go after her?" an elderly man asked him. 

The man sitting with him piped in. "I think that if you really love her,  that would be that best idea...she may change her mind...experience has  taught me women change their minds often."

"And what woman do you have now, Frank?" the first old man asked the  second.

"Well none, but when I was a young whipper snapper, the ladies were all  for me!" Frank replied. Draco paid the bill and grabbed the ring as he ran  outside to chase after her.

"LAUREN!" he yelled after her. "_LAUREN_!" This time she turned  around and waited for him to catch up to her.  

"What?" she asked fiercely. "You're not finished making an ass of both yourself and me? Or is there something else?"

"This is what I was talking about last night, Lauren. It'll be tough, but we have to make it work-"    

"Is that what that was back there? Your wishing to marry Pansy instead was _helping _progress our relationship?" She was livid. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. What constitutes our being together? I mean, we've been on one date, this one's turned out to be less than ideal," her voice rang with sarcasm. "I'll just go home and tell my parents the truth, that we can't stand each other and this 'relationship' is more destructive than anything, and that neither of us want it."

"Please don't do that, Lauren. Just listen to what I have to say." Grudgingly, she looked up at him. "I can't deny that I still have feelings for Pansy, but she broke it off with me more than a year ago; there's no chance for us getting back together. Like your parents, mine are trying to make me happy. I'm willing to do anything to feel alive again, and on our last date, you brought back some of that life to me. I have a feeling that, if we gave it a try, you could erase Pansy from my memory. You are unlike any girl I've ever met. You're opinionated, strong-willed, yet you're more than willing to put everyone before yourself." He knelt and held the ring out to her. "I know I don't deserve it, and I know you have no reason to accept, but will you give me a second chance at life? Will you marry me?"

"Will you stand up?" This was  not asked with anger. "I must be crazy," she said to herself as he followed her instruction. "Like you, I don't see why I should give you this chance. You obviously haven't changed much since school, but you correctly pointed out a flaw of mine: I do put everyone else before myself. Just know that I'm not doing this for you, but for my parents."

"So you'll marry me still?"

"Though I don't know why."  


End file.
